charactersforamberfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-07-27 - Krishna's First Day at Court
Apparently Random never got the memo about Kings processing in once their subjects were herded in like sheep, for he's already parked on the dais with a clerk to one side going through some paperwork. The Hounds filter into the room, spreading out to their respective positions, any close to throne bow (and are somewhat surprised by the already seated monarch.) before they assume their posts. Last but certainly not least is Ginnovanni, the ranking Hound in the room. The blond royal is dressed to impress, brass polished to a gleam. He (starting at the back checks each hound as he makes his way front, stopping at last before the throne. His green eyes briefly meet the Kings, he is about to turn and freeze, again looking up at Random. "Your Majesty" he sputters, then offers a hurried bow. Random doesn't even bother watching all of this, just sorting through a brief sheath of paper with the clerk. He does catch the last look and can't resist a grin. "Surprise to see me, kid? Yeah yeah. We have an important guest who will be arriving during proceedings." He nods to one of the antechambers where said guest is residing. "Keep an eye out for trouble when he does, huh?" Having recovered his composer "Forgive Your Majesty, I m not used to seeing you arrive so early." he clears his throat and glances to the Antechamber "Are we expecting this guest to cause trouble?" "Bad habit. Figures, huh? I was always late for court whenever anyone else was parked up here." Random grins and shakes his head. "From him? No. He has an honor guard with him. They will be unarmed in the hall so you know. I'm expecting trouble from some of our lot potentially. More specifically Amy's boyfriends." Gino clears his throat and rolls his eyes "If you wish I can have the lads round them up, accuse them of treason, and throw them in a hole until such time as you see fit to let them out?" he smiles "They seem a trasonous lot." Random is already parked on the throne, with clerk to one side and Gino in front of him. He chuckles and shakes his head. "If they kick off? By all means throw them in the slammer. Otherwise? Can't be bothered." Gino inclines his head "you are the King" his tone very matter of fact. After a moments pause "Why would her boy friends have issue with a visiting...whatever?" Mozart slips in, quietly. Random is already parked on the throne, with clerk to one side and Gino in front of him. He chuckles at the question. "You'll see soon enough, believe me. Or rather hear. And just keep an eye on her too, for that matter. Sometimes she takes after her mother. Not very often, but still." Gino chuckles, "Fear of assault, or a flight risk?" said as a jest (of course) Random points out lightly to his guards. All of them. "She can turn into a dragon." Mozart arches a brow. Gino sighs softly, "One of these days a cure for weredragons will be discovered" Dirk walks in and quietly stands near the back. He's just here. "Only when we purge House Mandrake." That may be a joke by the King. He's grinning. See. Joke! The Hounds, in their Sunday best are spaced about the Throne room, to best keep an eye on things. Gino stands near to the Throne speaking to Random. As the attendees filter in Gino bows "If that will be all Your Majesty I will see to my duties." Arriving a hair after the weredragon cure comment, Vialle is escorted by her standard set of guards when Gino is not available. She is quietly handed to her seat beside Random and settles in with a quietly apologetic aside to the King. Random is parked on the throne already, though he rises as soon as he sees Vialle enter the room and helps her into her seat, leaning over to murmur to her with a gentle look about him. Who knew! Vayel turns up. Shocking, isn't it? He wallflowers at the back of the room. Gino bows again as the Queen is shown to her seat (even though she cannot see it) after she is seated and Random to has resumed his place does the Hound officer rise and move to give further instructions to the hounds. And a good thing Amy didn't hear the weredragon or Mandrake comments! However, she comes into the throne room a bit after Vialle, her guards peeling off and moving to join Gino's men. She moves forward, offering a graceful curtsey to the King and Queen, before she moves to take a seat in her usual spot. Random is unaware of anyone or anything going on around him, for his wife is beside him and there is close physical proximity as he whispers to her. The whisper ends, but the proximity doesn't for the king kisses his wife. It's not the usual 'peck on the cheek because we're in public' sort of kiss. Oh no. It's a full on deep seated kiss that conveys to the whole world just how he feels about his wife. Fingers cross that he's not about to express even more of that here and now. Dirk blinks at Random and yawns from the back of the room. Arriving in full military regalia and sporting a new hair cut, Kincaid enters into the throne room. Taking a moment to survey those gathered, he moves to a quiet place to stand along the wall by the entrance. Quinlan seems quite *happy* to enter without fanfare, comment, or notice. But then, Pathian robes on his stick-figure frame may be all the explanation any sane man might need for such a desire for social invisibility. He's got a little folder tucked against one arm, and finds a place to stand nearish the doors but not in the path of approach. Vialle is as surprised by Random's kiss as anyone might be, but where some might find it worthy of a yawn, she most certainly does not. She returns the kiss with at least as much delight and passion as it originally contained. One hand lifts to caress his cheek then slips to the back of his head. It could easily go forward from there, but the clerk of the moment; Andre by name, clears his throat a bit loudly. Andre, at least, looks both amused and somewhat pained. Smiling toward the Royal Couple as an apology for the interruption, he turns to the gathering throng. "Welcome to all. Court of King Random the First is now in session." Vayel spots Quinlan and gives him a quick smile and a nod. He very purposefully doesn't watch the King's PDAs. The clerk's announcement gets his attention, tilting his head, waiting. Amy doesn't appear to mind seeing her father kiss his wife, if the smile on her face means anything. She smooths her full skirts, and settles in, putting a serene look of mild curiosity on her face as court is declared in session. Mozart moves softly over my Kincaid's wall. A hound at the far end of the chamber, flirts with one of the ladies in attendance. Random breaks the kiss as the clerk speaks and gives his wife a look that says there is far more of that to come later. He does finally turn his attention to the people sat in front of the pair of them and then gestures at the clerk to continue with the order of business. His eyes do a quick sweep over the populace. Alaric waits with the other nobles, giving plenty of room for those who might have business with the Crown to stand between Alaric himself and the King and Queen. His trademark sword, his badge of honor, is missing per regulation. He glances around for people he knows, but refrains from moving towards them as the clerk announces the beginning of court. Raphaela is here, of course, where the rest of government related folk are. Dark silken dress decorated with usual blank face as she greets those she has to by protocol and those she likes by default. She does look a bit thin..ner than usual. But maybe it's just cut of the dress. As court comes to session there is a stir as the guards shuffle their places. The poor lad busy trying to be noticed is cuffed bygone of his mates and moved to where he ought to be. Having finished his rounds Gino finds his place to the side and forward of Her Majesty. His eyes flick from guard to guard. Merrisol fills a spot in the general gallery, with some place to lean his shoulder against while he crosses arms over chest and scans the gathering with a bit of a frown. Andre shuffles some parchment on a clipboard, thus demonstrating his attention to detail and absolute dedication to his task. He looks up and scans the throng, then settles on one tall redhead toward the back, "Lord Quinlan is first on the docket. If you would approach the Crown, my Lord?" On the throne, Vialle can't see Random's promising look, but maybe she feels it for her expression echoes his. Later indeed. Hearing Quinlan's name called, she tames her expression down from heated anticipation to pleased recognition. No one but Random gets that particular look. Random steals his wife's hand and laces his fingers with hers as the clerk speaks and he looks towards the populace for the first matter of business. Aurelius slips into court, relatively unobtrusively as Quinlan's name is called. He is sans weapons of course, as per decree. Ryika slips in, just a touch late, and without her usual companion. She finds a spot to loiter and people watch. Gino settles into a relaxed posture, thumbs hooked into his sword belt as the business of the court rolls on. Lisette is similarly tardy, and at least as keen to remain unnoticed - lurking as much out of the way as she can manage. Quinlan :coughs, and approaches the throne. "I'm ...uh. Just here to say that I was given a ...a thing to do, by the guy wearing the pointy hat before you." He nods toward Random. "That was to find a way to economically re-light all the streetlamps of Amber - be it by restoring the minor House that used to do it, or finding out their secrets, or finding a new way to do it that could be universally applied." He offers out the folder, for Random to take or for a page to take it to him. "This outlines my final proposal, majesty. We've uncovered a kelp that grows near one of the Naval forts, that can be refined into a luminescence that can be used for street lamps." Raphaela looks at Quinlan's approach to Random, as court begins. Random gestures to a page who collects the folder and then retreats with it and nods to Quinlan. "We thank you for your diligent efforts in bringing this knowledge to the crown of Amber. We will examine what you have found and then we would like to consult with you in order to put things into effect. Amber must always be at the forefront in our minds." Quinlan blinks. "Um. Sure," he says, stepping back. "You've got my trump. Anyway, uh, that's it." Scoot scoot back. "Um. Thanks." Amy watches as Quinlan gets called up, looking pleased as he gives his report in. All official like. A brief smile crosses her face as he retreats. Vayel grins at Quin's report, listening to his.. unique way with words. Listening to Quinlan, Vialle's smile warms, "Thank you, Lord Quinlan. We will be in touch with you soon, I am sure." Lighting the streets seems like a good idea. Though the severity of the issue is a bit lost on the blind woman. Her smile for her nephew is a fond one. Andre waits while this business is concluded. Lifting the list, he glances at the next name on the list and looks up and around, "The Crown recognizes Viktor the First, King of the People of Kitezh." Merrisol glances over to see Ryika come up by his side, probably some elevated steps nearby upon which she can perch, yeah. He leans his head down, listening, and smirks, before looking up to attend Quinlan's report with an uplifted brow. Aww.. no illusory demonstration of said lamps, but then, this ain't no lecture hall. Quinlan looks relieved that someone else has been called and thus, clearly doesn't have to try saying anything else. He slips out so absolutely quietly that Arcanis was probably employed just to make sure no stray squeaks happened. Gino glances over his shoulder toward their Majesties and lifts a brow briefly before assuming a more attentive posture. His fingers flick subtly. First through the doors once Viktor is called are six warriors of Kitezh, dressed as befits the Royal Guard and marching two abreast. They are unarmed, but huge and armored. They take up positions along the aisle, then turn to face each other and wait at attention. Around the room the hounds assume a very attentive posture. Amy sits up a little straighter, eyes widening slightly, her gaze going to Vialle and Random, and then to the incoming guards. Random spares a wink at Gino and then straightens up in his throne for his royal guest. He gently releases Vialle's hand but the gesture is a reluctant one at best. Raphaela turns to welcome the ruler as is expected from one in a hallful of Random minions. Sullivan may be a little late, or she may have been in the scribe's alcove all this time. Either way, she and Brand are expected here and so she is here. In silence, not quite akin to Quinlan's non-squeaky retreat, she makes her way to the front of the court, off to the side of the throne dais, a genteel curtsy given as she assumes 'the position' alongside Brand. Hopefully, she'll have to say nothing! Aurelius seems interested at the entrance of Kitezh soldiers and Viktor. His expression isn't a sour one but skilled politicians might pick up on body language that says he's unhappy. Vialle squeezes Random's hand lightly before releasing it. Her hands then fold carefully in her lap. She turns her attention, if not her gaze to the sounds of the warriors forming up on the aisle. A twitched smile touches her lips. Her posture has not slackened, so she need not straighten. Once his men are in place, King Viktor arrives in the throne room and proceeds with a long, strong stride towards Random and Vialle. He is not glowing at this time, but his bearing is certainly that of a man who knows and is comfortable with his place in the universe. He looks neither right nor left, focused on the King and Queen of Amber. Once he arrives at the appropriate place, he bows to them. It isn't a very deep one, but it and his demeanor are respectful. He straightens after a short moment, watching both. "Your Majesties." His voice is deep. "Your Majesty," Random greets in turn with an expression on his face that speaks of someone talking to a man who has his respect. "It is a pleasure to finally welcome you to our court in Amber. We are glad to hear good tidings from Kitezh but I fear not everything has reached our ears. Will you tell us of how your people fare?" Perhaps unconsciously mimicking Vialle's motion, Amy's hands fold in her lap, as she watches. Her initial wide eyed look fades to a reasonable alert gaze, as she takes a long look around the room. With Viktor's entrance, she, like everyone else, finds her gaze on the Kite king. Vialle nods a quiet welcome to Sullivan when she hears tell-tale shifting of fabric in that one spot near Brand. Then, she turns her attention to Viktor as he bows and speaks, curiosity clearly expressed around her mouth and the cant of her head. A smile warms her lips as the official greetings are expressed and she leans just a hair forward, "Welcome to Amber, Your Majesty." Her tone is warm and as welcoming as her words. Andre glances at Random, then shifts a few pages of parchment. Two are folded and tucked into a pocket before he fades back to the side a bit. Gino maintains his position, he has after all seen Kites before, in this very throne room matter of fact. Viktor replies "The pleasure is ours, to be welcomed." It is hard to tell whether he means the plural in the royal sense or to mean both himself and his guards. He says then "The People of Kitezh are already making the new land their own. Their efforts honor me, and honor their ancestors and those lost both in Ragnerok and during their long sea journey. There is a very long way to go, but there is great pride in the work." Sullivan sets eyes on the queen briefly, but elaborate and noisy gestures are pointless. Instead, there's a very slight incline of head to the king, her attention otherwise turned silently to Viktor, mental note taking. Random nods slowly as he listens, "Your people are diligent and hard working. I have no doubt that they will make the best of the new opportunity that has been presented. Amber will offer what support it may, but I know you are honorable and proud and firmly stand on your own two feet. Such an act would be one of friendship." there is a stir in the crowd of nobles, at the words, gossip going back and forth as everyone takes the King of Kitezh's words and tries to make something of them. Raphaela just listens, pale eyes studying the royals' faces and postures. Amy catches sight of Sullivan, as her gaze goes that way. She smiles, nodding briefly, and turns her own attention to the ongoing conversation. Dirk is watching quietly. Vialle nods once as Random makes the offer and clarifies intent, "Kitezh has always been defended and loved by strong, worthy and joyous people. It is wonderful to know that they have a new land to tame and to call home." Merrisol gazes into the royal council for a little while, then leans to converse with Ryika while they both watch the Kitezh procession. He seems pleased in general with the news of the realm's new beginnings, without needing to scrutinize the Kite monarch's phrasing. Viktor nods to Random and says then, his tone one of sureness. "Amber and Kitezh had strong and peaceful relations for many years. While that land is gone and another has taken its place, its people respect and appreciate that friendship. We are fewer, but as mighty of body and spirit as we have ever been. I have come to personally and officially offer Amber the hand of renewed friendship and alliance." He adds "It is true that we are not in the habit of taking from friends. Our strength is in doing for ourselves. There will be a celebration soon for our new home though, and at that time gifts will be graciously accepted on behalf of the people." Aurelius lets slip an uncomfortable sigh as he selects a glass of wine from a passing servant. Whether he's thirsty or simply not wishing to get through the day sober is unclear. Having arrived late to Court on this day, Corwin makes his way into the throne room and simply slips off to one side. He's not alone, either, for he's being trailed by a figure clad in gleaming black armor with hints of silver on the shoulders and chestplate, along with the helmet. For his part, Corwin has discarded his normal attire and has chosen a similar suit of armor, though his bares a silver rose upon the chest, one that seems ever in motion as it shifts to a bloom and then begins to wilt and die, only to bloom once again. Wickedly styled helms, complete with horns and fangs cover both the Prince of Amber's head and that of his companion. Random's lip quirks into a smile but he doesn't let it become a full grin before he speaks. "And I am sure that you will do a fine job of it." He turns his attention to the assembled people. "For those that are unaware of it I was at Ragnarok. I fought beside this man in that great battle. And I fared a lot worse than he did. I spilt my blood for that land and I did so gladly." He looks back to Viktor. "Amber's offer of friendship is firm and strong as ever. And we hope to visit your land and see the rebuilding with our own eyes." If Corwin is noted there's no hint of it on his face, his attention on the business at hand currently. Amy's lips quirk into a bit of a smile briefly, and then she lets her gaze go to her hands as she continues to listen. The motion at the door as Corwin enters has her glance that way, a brow arching briefly. Ryika glances over at Corwin's metallic arrival and quirks a brow with a faint little smirk upon her expression. The turns back to Merrisol and chuckles softly at something in their quiet conversation. She's listening to the pleasantries between Amber and Kitezh, her attention settling upon Viktor and Random both. Sullivan's gaze on Viktor may shift about, but it's very hard to tell. Her posture, serpentine graceful beside Brand, maintains absolute stillness, but there's tiny shifts of her head and shoulders that suggest she has indeed noted the arrival of Corwin, as well as Aurelius' early providence into his cups. Merrisol's brief amusement over Ryika's quip dries up when he looks up to see the late entrants in all their gleaminess. Raphaela looks at Corwin's arrival with same blankness as everything else. Seated beside Random on the throne, Vialle's smile remains, though turns a bit fixed when Random speaks of shedding his blood. There is an old Mandrake saying, you know. Air goes in and out. Blood goes round and round. Any deviation from that is a bad thing. Random's blood spilling on the ground goes in that last category, even if it is in a just cause. Inhaling, she inclines her head in Viktor's direction, "We will be honored to attend the celebration, Your Majesty." Corwin's arrival might be noted as unfamiliar clinks of metal on metal, but Vialle does not seek the source. Andre, the clerk, does take note of the Prince's arrival and sends a page scurrying off to ask if His Highness has any business to bring before the court. The page is dutiful, but not pleased to be approaching such a well armored and dangerous looking Prince. Viktor pays no attention to any but the royals in front of him. He smiles to Random, and says "Your service to Kitezh gives you a place of honor among us, your Majesty. I look forward to welcoming you as warmly as we have been welcomed." He is silent a moment, as though about to change the subject. Or add to it. His demeanor says it's to a very serious matter. "Your Majesties." Viktor says then after a deep breath. "My people are strong, but they have needs as we begin a new saga. Some, that I alone cannot help them fulfil. We are a people of tradition, and a man cannot truly be whole if he is alone. A kingdom, especially a young one, cannot truly be whole if its King is without a Queen to stand by his side. The People of Kitezh have a very long road ahead of them. They and I need someone exceptional by my side. Someone who can inspire them, and me, as we move forward." Finally, he lets his eyes move to Amethyst. "Respectfully, I come to ask the hand of one of the finest and strongest young women I have ever met. Your daughter, Princess Amethyst." Urien enters the throne room, but stays near the entrance for now. There being some sort of discussion between himself and a palace guard over being armed. Aurelius chokes on a mouthful of wine, nearly spitting it out. Several Hounds let their poker faces slip at the Kite King request. A look of disbelief briefly crosses Gino's face as well. Krishna herself is of course late. And she's clean, but her clothes are worn and out of place in this elegant thrown room. Not that it affects her body language with ramrod straight back, watchful eyes, and a distinctive frown. Hey, least they don't require name tags here, but she likely had to introduce herself to some guard or another as Duchess Celeste's eyes and ears. Krishna notices Corwin first and his black armor and his black armored knight. Wait...did she just make a devil's horn symbol with her finger at him and smirk slightly?! But it is gone quickly and she blinks as she stepped in to one hell of a request! A grin spreads across her lips at hearing it, flashing teeth as she steps to the other side away from the black armor. Dirk stares at Amy and his head hits the wall with an audible thud as Dirk looses his fez as it hits the floor. Vayel is in the middle of cleaning his glasses when Viktor's request filters through to his brain. There's a few seconds of juggling before he manages to catch them and slip them back onto his face. "Oh my." The approaching Page is greeted with a turn of Corwin's head before he's giving a simple shake of his head, to signify that he has no business to bring forth. That is, of course, until Viktor makes that particular request and as his gaze slides back to settle upon the front of a room, he does nothing to conceal the chuckle that begins to sound in the back of his throat. And, of course, it's followed by a not so quiet, "Oh, now isn't this just an interesting turn of events." Athanios walks in, looks startled and then says, "Oh, wow. People. I didn't expect that." Amy's attention is totally caught now, and not by Corwin's spikiness. Her gaze goes to Viktor, as she sits totally still. Immobile. Her cheeks flush just a little bit pink, but she otherwise doesn't move. Back ramrod stiff, as she does not even turn to look at her uncle Corwin or anyone else's shock and awe. Interestingly enough, for those with skill at observation, there is no real surprise on the Princess' face. Raphaela lets the hall's incredulous rush of murmur wash over her. She arches a brow, allowing herself to be intrigued. Merrisol considers Ryika's remark with a couple of glances slid between her and Corwin. Whatever he's about to say is waylaid by some key phrases within Viktor's next speech, and Merri lifts his attention away to level upon the main event. Errant cues of trivia ping around in his head before colliding to form a full realization, and he blinks slowly at Amy. Alaric's eyebrows rise a fraction. That's all. Sullivan's face cracks a small smile. It's one of those fixed things on features, but it does reach up her face and might take root in her eyes. It's taken root on Brand's face at any rate, maybe contagiously - although which person infected which, is questionable. The mad prince finds a lot of odd things funny, after all. The King of Amber is famed for his poker face and either he's wearing it now or he's been expecting this particular request. Either way Random's expression does not shift, not a millimeter. There is still a regard for the man who stands in front of him. Even if he did just ask for one of the King's own gems. "I am a man who knows the value of a Queen," is commented so that all may hear it. "I would not be the man I am today without Vialle at my side. A fact I know all too well. She is my strength and courage." He gestures to his daughter, turning his attention to her. "Amethyst, approach the throne." He seems to expect she will do as he requests for his gaze turns back to the King of the Kites. "What you ask is without measure. No weir geld could ever make up for the daughter whose hand you have asked for. But for both Kitezh and Amber? I agree to your request." Gino let's his gaze fall to Amethyst now, watch her intently. Mozart arches that eyebrow once again. Amy's eyes close and there is that temptation to flee. Written all over her face. She takes a deep breath and her expression clears to that very carefully neutral look, as she gets to her feet. The grace in her movements is unhindered by her full skirts as she hears Random's agreement, but she does approach the throne, still all quiet icy regality. and once there she curtsy's deeply, gracefully, to her Father. Not a word is spoken. Whoa! Did Krishna's eyebrows just shoot up! Does this mean she has gotten rid of the constantly smiling and hyper Amy for good?! Na, life is never THAT good. She crosses her arms and leans back against the palace wall without being conscious of courtly manners in that way. Her hazel eyes flicker about the palace throne room attentively. Raphaela whispers one word to her assistant by her side. Girl nods and starts writing far more than one word. Look! Raph always had this girl with her in court! Well, somebody has to write down stuff while she observes people. Party might end up a wedding as well, this requires a tweek in preparations, probably, in Sorgo's view of things. Marlene doesn't seem terribly surprised at the surprising announcement, though whatever quiet watchfulness she's been about among the courtly ladies does seems to redouble, perhaps it's Corwin and otherrs appearing all armoured, sparing the occasional glance toward Amy's progress. A blush touches Vialle's cheeks and her hands unclasp finally. One steals over toward Random, but stops shy of touching him. He does win a warm, very loving smile. Returning her attention to the room, she tries to find Amy with her awareness. Hearing the swoosh of silk in a bow, she focuses on the sound, "Arranged marriages are always problematic." Her tone softens, then and the smile on her lips is a rather special one, "I know that without Random, I would not be the woman I am today. I hope that you find the same strength, love and happiness in your lives together as we have." The page bows to Corwin and scurries off, relief evident in his face. Maybe he thought the fangs and horns on Corwin's helm might come alive and munch him. Andre receives the report with quiet aplomb, bowing his head to Corwin from across the room. He does register startlement when the agreement is made, though avoids choking on wine. Maybe because he does not have any. Yet. The discussion between the guard and the entrance and Sir Urien has ceased, likely due to the guard's shock at the announcement. To his credit, Urien has not moved away from the entrance. Sullivan maintains her smile. Nope, none of this seems remotely surprising to her, nor to Brand, it seems. Viktor stands tall and still as he watches the King and Queen of Amber, along with one of its Princesses. Mostly still. There is the occasional shift of weight. He doesn't look as though he was expecting this to be a certain thing. There's no arrogance to his expression. When Random agrees, he nods slowly and then focuses more on Amethyst when she joins him in front of the throne. He studies her face for a long moment, then looks back to Random and Vialle and bows more deeply to them. "You honor me, and my people, to find us so worthy." That said, he turns towards Amethyst. "Your Highness. You have earned my admiration and respect. You have earned the admiration and respect of my people." He finally smiles to her. "I ask that you accept my proposal also as a show of sincere affection, and a hope that in time it is one you will come to share." Meanwhile, his men remain still, eyes front. There are some smiles, though. Apparently, the arrangement pleases them. Random nods to Amethyst as she approaches the throne, then tilts his head to look at Vialle as he listens to Viktor. For now he stays out of it and lets his daughter speak for herself. Tessa has earned at least the right to enter court, as long as she keeps to the side. She's chewing on her mint, loudly so, pausing as she takes in the mood of the room. The initial question might be 'Who died?'. When news of the wedding proposal is overheard, she oh's. Who died? Amethyst's independence. Merrisol shuffles at his leaning post, restless. His gaze wanders from the interactions on the dais and lists towards various points of egress, doors but also windows too. As if thoughts alone could make their getaway and travel over land and sea, away from all these.. unpleasant pleasantries. There's a faint little cluck of Corwin's tongue before he's following it with another chuckle as Random agrees to the request and then Viktor asks the same thing of Amy. With his gaze shifting just a touch to settle upon his niece, he's then sliding his attention to the armored figure by his side, so that he can offer a not so quiet, "Well, that's one way to get rid of the Kites. Breed them out." Amy rises to her feet, from that low curtsy, turning to face Viktor. Her eyes are on his face as he speaks. Why do they always do this in the most public fashion ever? Her eyes flare, as she pauses, letting the silence draw out. "I accept this proposal, with all the dutiful grace my Father's daughter can muster. In time, all things are possible." There is a stiffness to her posture and a look on her face that is perhaps half wild. Dirk is also getting a little restless in his fidgeting and watches Corwin. He's doing everything that he can to avoid looking at Amy. She says yes and Dirk lets out a loud slow exhalation of breath. Krishna smirks as she remains cross-armed and leaning against a palace wall. Her eyes are centered on Amy right now....and she has to stifle a snicker. She ends up raising a hand to cough into it to cover it up. Yep, nothing to see here! Good thing she's hiding from the main action, right? "Breed that out?" Tessa says with a tilt of her lips as she eyes Viktor. "Mmm, no thank you." She doesn't ask why a Prince is in full battle regalia with spiky horns and fangs. It's none of her business, and she might not want the answer. Light-hearted sassy comments? Sure, that's harmless. Gino shakes his head ever so slightly noting he will need to have a word with his guys after this...the undisciplined display was most unseemly. He comes to attention when Amy accepts, so too do the Hounds about the chamber. As one the raise their right hand across their chests in salute. Whether of the accord, or the Crown, or the Princess who can say. Aurelius mumbles something barely audible about the silver lining and lasting as long as other Amber marriages, but unless you're close to him or your hearing is just that good the full words probably don't carry. Raphaela applauds, congratulations are in order. Group of nobility around her picks up the applause. Viktor's eyes remain entirely on Amethyst as she watches him. When she replies, his smile grows at least a little. Especially at her choice of phrasing about mustering what dutiful grace she can. He bows to her, then takes her hand only long enough to kiss the back of it. Even Krishna stands up straight to clap for the happy little 'royal couple'. Though her hazel eyes do flicker over toward Corwin and his black clad knight for whatever reason before moving back toward the 'joyous couple'. Random nods his assent as his daughter gives hers, giving the girl a fond look that vanishes as quickly as it came to his face. "We give our congratulations upon your betrothal." He lets that sink in before extending his attention to the group at large. "Very well then. There is a land to be rebuilt, preparations to be made." Time to be had. At least he's not intended to do the honors right here, right now! A nod is given to Amy so that she might take her leave if she chooses and then a look once again to Viktor to see if his business is concluded. Tessa likewise shares in the applause, bringing her hands together in short order. Sullivan's posture shifts beside Brand, hand that was resting on the crook of the redhead's arm holding firm as she bobs a small curtsy, toe-tapped at her calf, as opposed to applause at approval. Her attention shifts to Viktor, head inclining and if she looks oh-so-slightly proud, that might be just a figment of imagination. Amy's gaze goes down to Viktor's hand as he bows and kisses her hand. He releases it swiftly enough that she doesn't have to pull it away, but she does take a step backwards. And while her father might have nodded his dismissal, it's questionable whether Amy saw it, as she promptly heads for the nearest exit. And stairs. Up. Definitely. Going up. There's a roof. If she goes up. And so, that is entirely where the newly betrothed princess heads. At high speed. Marlene just looks on, really waiting to see what Amy's next reaction may be, sending her a querying look if Amy's eyes pass her way. One must be supportive, after all. Vialle's smile twitches just a little toward high amusement at Amy's phrasing. She leans over to murmur something to her husband, voice kept quiet. Once that has been done, she turns again to Amy and Viktor, her smile warm though her eyes remain vacant and unfocused. The applause is heard and she nods with appreciation toward those who participate. Merrisol raises his hands and adds to the applause when Amethyst bolts. Entirely coincidental timing, surely. Andre waits patiently for things to settle down a bit. He steps forward and passes Random a note righ there in front of everyone. Turning then to the assembly, he inclines his head, "If there is no further business for the Crown, then this court is adjourned.” Krishna has to resist calling out, 'Can you run any faster Amy-girl?!' But it's not the proper place to indugle in such taunts. So her clapping fades and she re-crosses her arms and settles her back once more against the wall. Dirk only gets a brief glance and then a grin as for once, the man isn't smiling. Krishna states primarily to herself quietly, "Man, Court is awesome." The occasion over and the event adjourned, Alaric turns to walk back out of the room. He doesn't presume to join the royalty near Vialle, though he does cast a glance her direction before departing. Not that she will see it, of course. Random accepts the note and flicks it open with one hand, because his other has stolen Vialle's once more. He reads, refolds and slips it away again as he waits for everything to be wrapped up. Ryika applauds politely at the appropriate time before murmuring something to Merrisol and then starting to move over to where Corwin is being all armored and spiky. Raphaela lets her own dutiful applause to die out moment Amy leaves. She says something to the girl beside her and she scurries off. Viktor watches as Amy retreats, not looking surprised. At all. Once she's out of sight, he turns back towards Random. "Thank you, your Majesties." he says with great sincerity. "My people will begin construction of a home worthy of Amber's daughter." With that, there is another bow. "I will leave you to the business of Amber." Tessa's comment is heard, drawing a chuckle from Corwin along with a shake of his head and when Krishna speaks, he's casting a glance towards her, "Hardly such." Catching the sight of Ryika moving off from her table and beginning her approach towards him, he's turning his attention towards her, only to then lift his hands to pull the helm from his head and deposit it under his arm. Merrisol nods, a rebellious flicker of amusement returning as he sees Ryika off from his area of the general audience. He resumes his lean and watches quietly as the aftermath of the princess's.. flight.. unfolds. Dirk looks like he's about ten seconds from barfing. Your guess as to why is as good as anyone else's. Tessa looks to Ryika as she approaches, stepping aside when she realizes that it is Corwin she is heading to. Vialle takes Random's hand and squeezes it gently. She leans a bit toward him, her smile remaining as things begin to wind down. She does not see Amy's flight, nor Alaric's glance, nor anyone's visual reactions. It is difficult to know whether she would pay them all that much attention, really. The business of the court is concluded and there was the silent promise of more kisses at the beginning of the day. Turning a bit, she murmurs something soft to Random. Raphaela waits for matters to wrap up officially, and then meanders towards Dirk. Ryika looks up at the unhelmed Corwin and laughs softly, reaching a hand out to settle on his armoured arm. "This is quite the look, I have to say." Marlene decides to angle toward where she can follow Amy, though none too hastily, ...just in case she'll need some sort of support. Eyes do dart toward the King, perhaps tryng to measure any subtext about these matters. Sullivan glances at Brand's profile, then leans in to murmur to him, attention shifting about at the dissipation of court. The prince might be fidgetting slightly from foot to foot, but he, like she, stays put until everything is dispersed. Looking to Dirk, she watches the man for a while, a faint frown forming between her brows, but she doesn't comment anything. Dirk looks over to Ralph as he bends down to pick up his hat, The movement of Ryika is noticed, along with Corwin removing his helmet. A frown touches Krishna's face, eyes narrowing slightly. She then purposefully looks away. She actively tries to find out if anyone else is bringing up courtly business. With Court adjourning, and his part of it done anyway, Viktor turns to leave the hall. His steps are again long, and his men form up around him as honor guard. He nods to those he knows. And likes. Aurelius gets a slightly chillier look, however. He continues out, obviously not looking for conversation in the throne room. Mozart taps his cane once on the stone and heads out. There's a curl of Corwin's lips to that of a smirk as Ryika settles her hand on his arm and when she speaks, he's answering with, "Well, I was out eating babies and scaring children. Or is that scaring babies and eating children. I can never quite remember." At the end of the words, he's offering her a quick wink. Random rises from his seat. Court is over and the King apparently only has eyes for one person just now. His wife. He takes her hand in order to lead her from the room, managing to process at a slow pace rather than the one his daughter opted for out of the room. Raphaela comes to Dirk and looks at him. If she talks it is too soft and at wrong angle to speculate as to what. Raphaela's fingers touch Dirk lightly. "Can you manage out?" Gino gestures to the hounds who form their Majesties honor Guard. They await their Majesties pleasure. "I figured you were aiming to be somewhere else to have an excellent excuse not to attend court. I didn't figure you were just being slow to get ready." Ryika notes to the Prince with a touch of a smirk at Corwin's comments. She offers a smile to Tessa and Krishna both, noting them nearby and glancing over. Tessa smiles in return, but does not interrupt the conversation. In fact, there is a sense that she is considering the doors. Aurelius makes a big show of stifling a yawn when Viktor gives him the icy look. It's definitely a taunt, and only an idiot would miss it. Raphaela nods to Dirk and moves out, nodding to Merrisol and all familiar faces as she leaves the room. Sullivan curtsy's low, as the rulers of all stripes, make their departure. It's only after they've made their departures that she takes a hold of her skirts at the front, watching Raphaela briefly as she takes charge of Dirk, giving a little empathetic purse of her lips... and walks herself in a glide beside Brand, over to Corwin in his regalia -- Whilst Brand might just be in the mood to grin and snicker at something or other, she gives a little incline of her head to prince and Ryika both. "I'd say good to see you both, but it's always interesting. Were you expecting to be bombarded by rotten fruit or men at arms?" Too far away to have heard a lot of the quipping, it seems. There's a half laugh that escapes past Corwin as he gives a shake of his head in the direction of Ryika, "Don't really need to find myself a reason to escape Court. If I didn't want to come, I'd simply just stay home. Plus, glad I didn't miss this particular little .. episode." Sullivan's approach draws his attention and there's a curl of his lips back to a smirk, "As I said to Ryika, I was out eating babies and terrifying children. Attire is rather appropriate to such things, don't you think?" After one last look around, Krishna actually goes to slip away as well, but not to leave exactly, but rather to follow the path of Amy. Dirk gets a smirk sent his way at his sickly expression. Oh, Krishna most certainly noticed it, before she soon disappears. Viktor does not miss Aurelius' yawn, but he just keeps moving out of the throne room. Vialle rises as Random guides her. Her attention focuses on her husband and the rest of the room might as well no longer exist. While she does not move faster than Random does, she does tend to lean closer to him. The guards that always attend her fall into place as the Royal couple leaves.